


Фокус

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: романтика, драма, повседневностьРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: немного матаКраткое содержание: Юра восстанавливается после травмы, а Гоша показывает ему фокусы.Размещение: только после деанона





	Фокус

Когда перед ним вырос Гошка, Юра собирался с духом, готовясь выйти на лед. Фельцман, который опять начал тренировку без него — как делал, впрочем, все эти три недели, тактично давая ему возможность выбраться на каток и размяться самостоятельно, — сейчас стоял у короткого бортика, о чем-то беседовал с девушками и не заметил его взывающего о спасении взгляда. Почти все члены тренерской команды и одногруппники уважали Юрино желание если не скрыть свою слабость, то хотя бы справляться с ней без свидетелей; все — но не Гошка.

— Юр, — сказал Гошка. — Смотри, фокус.

Юра обреченно посмотрел на монету, которую он зажимал большим и указательным пальцем. Монета блеснула, подпрыгнула, эффектно прокатилась по тыльной стороне ладони и исчезла. Гошка сжал кулаки, стукнул ими друг о друга, а потом расслабил руки, совершил ими какие-то пасы и потянулся к Юриному лицу, в последний момент уводя пальцы за ухо. Юра, как обычно, подавил порыв схватить его за запястье и как следует тряхнуть, чтобы несчастная монета вылетела раньше времени. Гошкина рука мельком задела ушную раковину, а в следующее мгновение уже покачивала “находкой” перед его глазами; два рубля — Юра чуть отклонился, чтобы разглядеть.

— Надо медаль, — сказал он.  
— Не, — возразил Гошка. — Медаль слишком большая.  
— В рукав не влезает?  
— О чем ты? — Гошка довольно улыбнулся. — Это магия телепортации.

Юра поверх его плеча снова взглянул на Фельцмана. Тот продолжал что-то втолковывать трем ученицам, одна из которых — конечно, Бабичева, — развернувшись немного влево, явно косила в их сторону. Юра дважды медленно моргнул, сигнализируя ей, чтобы она подъехала отвлечь Гошку, которому вообще-то следовало возиться в другой части катка с малышней, а не дежурить у выхода на лед, делая вид, что он размышляет о новом способе ставить юниорам квады, ищет потерянный смысл жизни или проводит инвентаризацию трибун, пока не придет Юра. С другой стороны, это уже почти успело превратиться в ритуал — хотя пару раз, когда Фельцман поручал Гошке что-то срочное и конкретное, Юре таки удавалось проскользнуть на лед незамеченным.

— Ну, как? — спросил Гошка. — Лучше стало?  
— Однозначно лучше, — согласился Юра, возвращаясь взглядом к его лицу. Гошка еще раз улыбнулся и убрал монету в карман. — Но со стороны мне же не видно.  
— А и не надо. Это ведь я тебе только показываю. Со стороны другие можно показать — я еще умею через стол и в стакан через ткань…  
— Слушай, ты так не говори. — Юра скривился. — В стакан через ткань, хуй знает что подумать можно.

Гошка неестественно громко захохотал, показывая крупные белые зубы. Юра усмехнулся, пожал плечами — мол, разве неправда? — и переступил с ноги на ногу. Время тренировки неумолимо утекало; он ожидал, что Гошка сейчас его оставит и вернется к своим, однако тот, отсмеявшись, решил пояснить:

— Ну, когда накрываешь тканью стакан и сверху кладешь монету, а потом она как бы оказывается внутри.  
— Да я понял, — отозвался Юра и положил ладонь на бортик, но Гошка, проигнорировав его намек, продолжил:  
— Это еще очень простые фокусы, детские, им можно быстро научиться, главное — практика. Я сперва начинал карточные делать — надо бы продолжить, там разнообразия больше… 

Юра прищурился, а Гошка вдруг издал нервный смешок, неловко взмахнул рукой и запустил пальцы в волосы, мгновенно разрушая уложенную чем-то блестящим прическу. Несколько прядей с правой стороны упали ему на лоб и почти закрыли глаз — Гошка дернул головой, отбрасывая их, и попытался зачесать все обратно, но такая магия пока, видимо, была ему недоступна. Раньше он всегда стригся раз в месяц, не позволяя волосам отрасти хотя бы на один лишний сантиметр, но, закончив соревновательную карьеру, то ли потерял бдительность, то ли решил сменить имидж. Юра поглядел на понуро свесившиеся, в итоге, набок пряди и несколько неожиданно даже для себя спросил:

— А тебе для чего это?  
— Что “это”? — Гошка оставил попытки вернуть прическе первозданный вид и убрал правую руку в карман, а левой зачем-то схватил себя поперек живота. Заболело что ли? Юра, который в последнее время начал гораздо чувствительней относиться к попыткам других людей узнать о его собственных хворях, тактично удержался от вопроса и пояснил:  
— Фокусы эти. Дауншифтинг планируешь? Или, наоборот, хочешь стать знаменитым иллюзионистом? Собирать толпы по всему миру?  
— Не-е. — Гошка отпустил свой живот, и как-то неловко махнул рукой. — Просто, знаешь, нужно уметь... что-нибудь другое. Я ведь говорю, это несложные трюки.  
— Понятно, — резюмировал Юра. — Девчонок на вечеринках развлекать.  
— Ну, не только девчонок, — смутился Гошка. — В смысле, не только на вечеринках, я хотел сказать, а вообще… 

Наверное, так и подкрадывается кризис среднего возраста. Нужно уметь что-нибудь другое, и ты начинаешь поспешно изучать детские фокусы, осваивать вышивку крестом или брать уроки игры на балалайке. Ведь Гошка имел амбиции — и на закате спортивной карьеры продолжал надеяться на медали, а когда Никифоров решил вдруг податься в тренеры, вообще возомнил себя лучшим фигуристом страны. Мила тогда над ним пусть и по-дружески, но смеялась, хотя подобные заявления были не совсем безосновательны — даже у топов сезон не приходится на сезон, а Гошка все-таки кое-чего добился, включая бронзу чемпионата Европы за несколько лет до того. Впрочем, ни воинственный настрой, ни Витькино отсутствие особой роли не сыграли, и до Олимпиады он, разумеется, не дотянул: вряд ли рассчитывал — и, тем не менее, обидно. Однако фокусы… 

Вот чья бы мычала, подумал Юра. Я тоже сейчас мог бы фокусы разучивать. Или на балалайке играть. Или спиваться — у меня-то нет пока тренерской вышки. Если бы упал менее удачно.

Это произошло на тренировке, когда он готовился к чемпионату мира. Сезон вышел неплохим, чувствовал он себя нормально, накануне не произошло никаких эксцессов — вроде бы ничего не предвещало, но, зачем-то выполняя сальхов, который почти уже и не тренировал, он не вовремя оттолкнулся и решил, что все равно сможет вывезти, хотя геройствовать вне соревнований было очень глупо. За эту глупость он поплатился, не успев сгруппироваться и неудачно приземлившись. Фельцман, как назло, куда-то отошел, и, кстати, именно Гошка тогда сидел задницей на льду рядом с ним, пока не прибежал врач, нес постыдную банальщину о том, что все пройдет, и постоянно трогал его запястье. Больше пользы было от полузабытых советов психологов, которые Юра с трудом припоминал, корчась от боли в поврежденной ноге. Одногруппники толпились вокруг, а так хотелось, чтобы они все разом исчезли. Явившийся, наконец, врач щупал, спрашивал — потом везли в больницу… Фельцман сказал Гошке, да, поезжай, я тогда за вами на своей машине…

Молчание затянулось, и Гошка, опять вытащив из кармана свои два рубля, бегло перекатил их по пальцам правой руки в одну, а потом в другую сторону.

— Вот это круто, — одобрил Юра. — Ты этому тоже так быстро научился?  
— Не. Это я давно умею, еще со школы. Наверное, мне потому и фокусы хорошо даются. Ловкость рук.

Он высоко подбросил монету, поймал ее над головой и снова начал катать. Юра, завороженно наблюдая, как ловко у него выходит, вздохнул и сказал:

— Я бы тоже так хотел. 

Монета вдруг сорвалась и глухо стукнула об пол. Гошка резко нагнулся, чтобы ее подобрать, так же резко выпрямился, сдавленно хихикнул и заметил:

— Все-таки не каждый раз получается. Если правда хочешь, я тебя научу.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Юра. — В смысле, да, хочу. Только не сегодня, пожалуй.  
— Ну, когда скажешь. — Гошка зажал монету в кулаке, а кулак с трудом засунул в карман, до предела натягивая ткань. Юра закусил губу, сдерживая смешок, протянул руку, чтобы, наконец, пригладить его нелепо торчащие волосы, но отдернул ее, когда Гошка отшатнулся, и мысленно обругал себя — далеко не все любят, когда их трогают пусть даже близкие друзья, а Юра вообще не был уверен, что их можно называть друзьями, тем более близкими.  
— У тебя там справа немного пиздец на голове, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил он. Гошка шлепнул себя ладонью по правому виску, и тут бортик рядом с ними громыхнул и затрясся под весом схватившейся за него Милы, которая выпалила:  
— Гош, тебя Фельцман зовет, — и немедленно умчалась на противоположную сторону катка.  
— Ага, — сказал Гошка ей вслед и яростно потер висок, окончательно разрушая прическу. — Я тогда пойду.  
— Давай, — напутствовал его Юра и развернулся к дверце.  
— Ага, — повторил Гошка. — А может… Да нет, ладно. Удачи.

Юра нахмурился, глядя в его удаляющуюся спину, помотал головой, обвел взглядом помещение арены, убеждаясь, что на него больше никто не смотрит, осторожно открыл дверцу, ступил на лед и чуть не упал, когда здоровая нога самовольно поехала влево. Нет-нет, страх, не возьмешь меня и сегодня: обе ноги у меня уже здоровые — по крайней мере, одна не здоровее другой. Он подержался за бортик, позволяя себе десять секунд передышки, а потом разжал руки и еще двадцать просто постоял. Главное, не привыкнуть к этому — надо сокращать, в следующий раз пусть будет девять и девятнадцать, потом восемь и восемнадцать… Мила справа неудачно прыгнула и чуть не врезалась в поправляющую шнурок подругу. Юра вздохнул и заскользил вдоль бортика, описал несколько больших кругов, постепенно наращивая скорость. Мышцы, в один миг ослабшие, едва он коснулся лезвием льда, начали снова крепнуть, и он вдруг почему-то вспомнил, как бегали под кожей у Гошки сухожилия, перекидывая с пальца на палец монету. Гибко и плавно — а катался-то он совсем не так. Катался бы так — глядишь, сложилось бы иначе. А теперь вот, фокусы. Но выглядит охуенно, и пусть, в самом деле, научит, можно подкатывать к бабам — у меня волшебные пальцы, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду… 

И раз он начал думать о чем-то другом, помимо того, как бы не наебнуться на повороте, то самое ужасное на сегодня позади.

— Долго запрягаешь, — проворчал Фельцман, когда Юра затормозил напротив него. — Или это Георгий тебя задержал?  
— Да не очень, — отозвался Юра. — А куда он делся?  
— Я его отправил причесаться. Как пугало — только всех отвлекает. Ладно, давай начнем с простых упражнений.  
— Мне надо программы придумывать, — Юра обернулся вокруг своей оси, а Фельцман смерил его строгим взором и буркнул:  
— Придумаем. Никому не надо, а тебе надо.  
— Всем надо, — согласился Юра. — Но мне сильнее надо. У меня после травмы больше времени на это уйдет, и придется, наверное, много вариантов попробовать, а я еще даже к квадам не возвращался. Может, кстати…  
— Посмотрим, — перебил его Фельцман. — Давай-ка без фокусов. Торопиться, в любом случае, не стоит.  
— Ладно, — отозвался Юра. — Я, правда, не уверен насчет фокусов.  
— То есть? — Фельцман нахмурился, но Юра уже отъехал от него на достаточное расстояние, чтобы сделать вид, будто не услышал. Мила промчалась мимо, притронулась к его плечу и бросила, привет, прежде чем скрыться где-то за спиной.  
— Мила! — крикнул Фельцман, переключаясь. — Хватит попусту гонять, делай, что я велел!

Фельцман был определенно доволен, хоть и нещадно отругал Юру за четверной тулуп, на который тот все-таки решился ближе к концу тренировки и с которого, разумеется, упал — но упал прилично, как следует. Нога пару раз дернулась, чуть поныла и затихла, Юра встал и поехал дальше, и вот тогда-то Фельцман принялся орать. Кажется, давно он не орал с таким вкусом. Юра извинился и сказал, что его посетило внезапное вдохновение и он увидел перед собой барьер, который требовалось преодолеть именно сейчас, а Фельцман закатил глаза и заявил, что красивые оправдания не помогут ему полностью восстановить форму до начала сезона. Юра хотел ответить, что он ее уже восстановил, но промолчал, поскольку это все-таки было неправдой — работы предстояло еще очень много, однако он не простил бы себя, если бы не поддался интуиции и не попробовал. 

— Вот Юра, которого я так хорошо знаю! — то ли не вовремя, то ли как раз очень вовремя вмешалась в их перепалку Мила. Фельцман наорал и на нее, но уже без особого энтузиазма, а потом отпустил их домой думать над своим поведением. 

Юра удалился в раздевалку, не оглядываясь, и собрался быстрее обычного, продолжая сжигать все ту же внезапную, но такую долгожданную порцию энергии, совсем не похожую на волевые импульсы, которые он обычно создавал для себя сам — через “не хочу”, — а потом, немного помедлив в коридоре, все-таки вернулся на каток. Ему повезло — Фельцмана, с которым он не хотел встречаться до завтра, не было видно, но Гошка сидел на самом нижнем ряду и заполнял какие-то бумаги. Юра поднялся на три ступени и уронил сумку на пол рядом с ним, плюхаясь на скамью. Гошка вздрогнул и поднял голову, несколько раз быстро моргнул васильковыми глазами, которые сквозь прямоугольные стекла очков казались больше, чем на самом деле, и произнес:

— А. Я думал, что ты ушел.  
— Я хотел сказать спасибо, — выдохнул Юра, немного помявшись.  
— За что?  
— За что? — Юра закусил губу, раздумывая, но быстро нашелся. — Ну, за то, что ты тогда поехал со мной в больницу. И сидел, пока ждали врача.  
— Это же четыре месяца назад было, — недоуменно заметил Гошка.  
— Уже больше. Но спасибо-то я так и не сказал.

Гошка отложил бумаги за спину, снял очки, почесал дужкой лоб в опасной близости от возрожденной прически, и пробормотал:

— Да я ведь ничего и не сделал.  
— Ну, ты там был, — неловко возразил Юра. — То есть, я имею в виду…  
— Ты сегодня очень уверенно катался, — перебил его Гошка. — Хотя это не удивительно, у тебя с каждым занятием большой прогресс. Мне кажется, на самом деле Фельцман рад — он не ожидал, что ты так быстро восстановишься.  
— Давай сейчас, — сказал Юра.  
— Сейчас?  
— Научи меня сейчас этой штуке с монеткой.  
— Этому так быстро не научишь.  
— Хотя бы покажи как. Я буду тренироваться.

Гошка сложил очки и, на секунду отвернувшись, аккуратно опустил их сверху на свои бумаги, а потом, неловко изогнув длинное тело, выудил из кармана все те же два рубля, которые приложил к фаланге Юриного указательного пальца возле костяшки, сгибая большой так, чтобы тот прижимал монету снизу. Взялся за кисть, развернул боком и сказал:

— Расслабь. — Юра послушно расслабил и тут же выронил монету — та покатилась к ступенькам, и Гошка остановил ее ногой, задев Юрино бедро коленом. Нагнулся и подобрал, задев колено плечом. — Не так сильно. На пианино не играл никогда?  
— Ты что, издеваешься? — спросил Юра. — Я на катке полжизни провел.  
— А я играл немного, — признался Гошка, обводя пальцем двойку. — Просто сейчас бы помогло, там примерно так же — расслабляешь кисть, но в меру. Давай руку.

Юра протянул руку — Гошка поставил монету в исходное положение, снова повернул его запястье и подогнул свободные пальцы.

— Когда это ты на пианино играл? — поинтересовался Юра, наблюдая за его действиями. — В детстве что ли?  
— Да нет, недавно… Вообще, я и сейчас играю, уроки беру по выходным. Попробуй теперь вытолкнуть ее на указательный сверху.  
— Ты вроде раньше не говорил, — пробормотал Юра, сосредоточенно подталкивая монету большим пальцем. Монета вылезла, легла плашмя, но тут же закачалась, и Гошка накрыл ее ладонью, спасая от очередного падения.  
— Да чего там говорить, вроде не к слову все время было. Я же так, для себя… У тебя пальцы дрожат.  
— Опять слишком напрягаю. — Юра поморщился: Гошка не отпускал его руку, и ребро монеты неприятно врезалось в кожу. — Устал просто. Давай еще раз.  
— Юр, — каким-то странным тоном произнес Гошка, и Юра поднял вопросительный взгляд на его лицо, которое, пока он не смотрел, отчего-то покрылось красными пятнами. — Юра, ты не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание?

Потом Юра вспоминал, как успел в тот момент подумать, что Гошка дурак и предложения, сформулированные с частицей “не”, обречены быть отвергнутыми. Но мысль зажглась и сразу же погасла, а он лишь с силой дернул на себя руку, которую Гошка немедленно выпустил, и испуганно переспросил:

— Что?  
— Ничего, — быстро отозвался Гошка, отводя взгляд. — Что?  
— Я не могу, — пробормотал Юра и сунул ладонь между колен, забыв про монету, которая упала на пол, покатилась к лестнице, приземлилась на следующую ступеньку, отскочила от нее вбок и пропала из виду. — В смысле, я… Наверное, лучше в другой раз — то есть, я имею в виду, с монеткой, а не… Я правда устал, не выходит сосредоточиться.  
— Да, — глухо отозвался Гошка. — Конечно.

Юра тут же вскочил, схватил сумку в охапку, одним прыжком преодолел ступеньки и завернул под трибуны. Сердце бесновалось, как пробужденное от многолетнего сна чудовище, однако он все-таки побежал — сквозь темный коридор направо, налево и снова направо, через просторный холл — открыл дверь, вывалился на крыльцо, где клонящееся к закату, но все еще яркое солнце ослепило его, словно прожектор, и застыл на месте, дыша тяжело и прерывисто. Сердце продолжало настойчиво стучать по ребрам, однако паники в этом стуке поубавилось. Чудовище начинало думать.

И думало целую неделю. Гошка здоровался при встрече, но больше не дожидался у катка перед тренировкой, чтобы показывать свои фокусы, а Юра, на следующий день после истории с монеткой выйдя из-под трибуны и не увидев его возле дверцы, понял, что успел к ним привыкнуть. Через два дня он попытался выяснить, что известно Миле, которая общалась с Гошкой теснее других, — но либо зашел слишком окольным путем, либо Миле не было известно ничего. Через три дня он приказал себе просто обо всем забыть. Через четыре был выходной, большую часть которого он проспал, а через пять Фельцман официально разрешил ему налечь на квады, которые отвлекли его ровно на одно занятие. Через шесть дней он катался из рук вон плохо, а через семь пришел в Ледовый дворец на час раньше обычного, быстро переоделся в спортивные штаны и майку, оставил коньки в шкафчике, уселся на ободранный диван в коридоре и принялся ждать. 

Фельцман все-таки появился первым, и Юра спрятался от него в подсобке, которая очень удачно оказалась незапертой, — внятного объяснения своему столь раннему присутствию он придумать не мог, ибо его мозг занимался совершенно другим, да еще так интенсивно, что успел едва ли не закипеть к тому моменту, когда Гошка, наконец, показался из-за поворота — и помедлил, очевидно, заметив его, но через пару секунд двинулся дальше. Да и куда ему было деваться? Юра встал, чувствуя, как в висках плещется горячее, дождался, пока он подойдет совсем близко, и негромко сказал:

— Гош.  
— А, Юр, — Гошка остановился. В неосвещенном коридоре его васильковые глаза были цвета темноты, да и сам он был цвета темноты — только лицо серело нелепо улыбающимся пятном. — Ты рано. Как…  
— Смотри, — перебил его Юра, делая еще полшага вперед. — Фокус.

Губы у Гошки оказались сухими и даже не шевельнулись навстречу, как будто он этого не хотел. Или он действительно этого не хотел и имел в виду что-то совсем другое — просто не получил тогда возможности объясниться. Однако отступать было некуда, и Юра упрямо прижался ртом плотнее, по-детски, не размыкая губ, положил руки на его плечи, мазнул носом по носу — и Гошка, наконец, пролез ладонями ему под локти, подхватил под ребрами, отодвинул от себя, но не отпустил — напряг пальцы, когда Юра дернулся назад; а после лишь глупо моргал и сглатывал слюну — оглушительно громко в утренней тишине коридора. Юра поднял подбородок, глубоко вдохнул — и выдохнул, не придумав, что говорить. Так бы они и стояли, если б Гошка, в конце концов, осторожно улыбнувшись, не произнес:

— Юра, ты очень красивый. В смысле, ты мне очень нравишься. Не только потому что красивый. То есть, ты не подумай, что я за внешность, я… 

Юра закрыл глаза, подаваясь вперед, высунул кончик языка и быстро слизнул оставшиеся слова с его нижней губы. Гошкины расслабившиеся было пальцы снова напряглись, сминая ткань его футболки. Юра целовался раньше — с девчонками, но вот так под ребрами они его не держали. Это было щекотно и странно, однако не пожелавшее засыпать чудовище опять заколотило изнутри по грудной клетке, и каждый удар отдавался вибрирующей волной по всему его телу, а потом Гошка, наконец, окончательно отмер, поймал его язык своим, скользнул ладонями к спине, и Юра прогнулся под пальцы, ловко пересчитавшие его позвонки, которые — он мог поклясться — зазвенели в ответ, словно россыпь монеток.


End file.
